lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata House
The Hinata House (also known as Hinata Sou, the Hinata Dorms, the Hinata Apartments, or Hinata Inn) is the primary location where the Love Hina series occurs. Located in the hot springs town of Hinata, the Hinata House was originally known as Hinata Inn; a hot springs lodge famous for its open-air onsen and its “Inn of Fateful Unions”, where any couple that stayed the night always ended up together, the Inn fell in popularity after a landslide caused the annex where the lodge’s magic occurred to be condemned and locked away. Ownership of the Inn was passed down through the Urashima Family until Hina Urashima turned the Inn into an All-Girls Dormitory; renaming it Hinata House. The landlord ownership was then passed to Keitaro Urashima who maintained the dormitory. His sister, Kanoko Urashima, attempted to change it back into an Inn temporarily but ultimately failed and the Hinata House remained as a dormitory, becoming legendary for the seeming power to grant its residents the ability to pass the Tokyo University exam. Layout *The Hinata House is a multi-story Japanese style Inn built on a small hill next to a river/stream overlooking the town of Hinata. The Inn’s main building has a south and north wing, with the South wing containing the majority of the complex’s residential rooms and living facilities and is connected to the eastern annex and terrace as well as the kitchen and dining building. The North wing contains the popular outdoor bathing facilities and banquet room. *The Hinata Café, a restaurant owned and run by Haruka Urashima, is linked to the Hinata complex; located at the base of hill, opposite the tram station. *The entire complex is linked by an intricate tunnel system that stretches throughout the complex and into the mountain underneath, turning into an underground tunnel system. Underground Tunnel System Beneath Hinata Inn lies a tunnel complex that was supposedly built as a sanctuary from pirates. Throughout the years the tunnel system grew to accommodate various rooms as a basement level with various secret tunnel “ducts” acting as shortcuts throughout the above-ground complex. Some of the more notable rooms within the system are Moe’s room (in the anime) and Kaolla Su’s vehicle hangar; within which vehicles such as the Mecha-Tama 00, the Mecha-Tama 04 and Seta’s Van are stored. In the anime the man-made tunnel system sits right next to a more mysterious underground complex that Noriyasu Seta attempted to excavate before discovering that the entire system had been created by rogue Mecha-Tamas. See Also *Hinata Café *Forbidden Annex *Beach Café Hinata Tenant Rooms ;(204) Landlord’s Room : The manager of the Hinata House lives in this room. First it belonged to Hina Urashima but was then emptied after she left on her world-wide vacation. Keitaro Urashima later took up residency here and, temporarily, Kanako Urashima during Keitaro’s trip to America. ;(201) Shinobu’s Room : The room of Shinobu Maehara possesses a western style bed and contains a large collection of plush animal toys. ;(205) Mitsune’s Room : Mitsune Konno’s room also possesses a western style bed but is far more cluttered; filled with magazines and a considerable collection of empty alcohol bottles. ;(304) Naru’s Room : Located directly above the Landlord’s room, a hole has been cut between the rooms to allow access between the two. ;(302) Motoko’s Room : Motoko Aoyama’s room is styled as a traditional Japanese room. As a martial artist she keeps various weapons in her room as well as a suit of samurai armour. Her wardrobe can be used to directly access Kaolla’s room. ;(301) Kaolla’s Room : The room that belongs to Kaolla has been converted completely into a miniature jungle; complete with trees, foliage and a small lake that leads (somehow) to the outdoor hotsprings. Steam from the boiler room leaks over into Kaolla's room. Location Design In the original conception in 1997, the Hinata inn was a normal two-story, 12-room prestigious girl's-school contract apartment, catering for kindergarten students to university students. By early 1998, the inn's design was based on the image of a hotspring inn in Hanamaki, Iwate prefecture. Eventually the internal and external design became a fusion, with the addition of other hotsprings hotels like Ozeki Tate and Kanayama in Obanazawa City, Yamagata Prefecture, and the Nishiya Ryokan in Yonezawa, Yamagata Prefecture. File:designsyoki_2.jpg File:designfujisan_1.jpg File:designkoseki.jpg File:designnukemichi.jpg File:designdanshiburo.jpg File:designdanwa.jpg File:designfujisan_2.jpg File:designhinatafuro.jpg File:designkanrinin_1.jpg File:designkanrinin_2.jpg File:designrouka.jpg File:designstair.jpg File:designtokei.jpg Concept Gallery File: HinataFront1.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataFront2.jpg|Manga concept File: KeitaroBath.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataOpenairbath.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataWalkway.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataRoof.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataInnTemple.jpg|Manga concept File: HinataBackview.jpg|Manga concept Gallery File:Hinatalogo.png|Hinata Inn emblem File:Landlordtitle.png|Landlord plack File: HinataTenants.jpg|Floorplan File: KitsuneFloorPlan.jpg|Floorplan File: HinataFloorPlan.jpg|Floorplan File:HinataHouse1.jpg File:HinataHousenight.jpg|Hinata House at night File:HinataHouseanimelayout.jpg|Overhead shot of the complex File:ForbiddenAnnex.jpg|The Forbidden Annex in Love Hina Again File:HinataHouseLHA.jpg|The complex as seen from the Forbidden Annex File: Entry1.jpg|Lobby entrance File: Entry2.jpg|Lobby File: Kitchen1.jpg|Kitchen File: Kitchen2.jpg|Kitchen File: FloorSec1.jpg|Second Floor File: FloorSec2.jpg|Second Floor File: Bath1.jpg|Open-Air Bath File: Bath2.jpg|Open-Air Bath File: KeiBath1.jpg|Keitaro's Bath File: KeiBath2.jpg|Keitaro's Bath File: KeitaroRoom1.jpg|Keitaro’s Room File: KeitaroRoom2.jpg|Keitaro’s Room File: KitsuneRoom.jpg|Mitsune’s Room File: KitsuneRoom2.jpg|Mitsune’s Room File: MotokoRoom.jpg|Motoko’s Room File: MotokoRoom1.jpg|Motoko’s Room File: NaruRoom1.jpg|Naru’s Room File: NaruRoom2.jpg|Naru’s Room File: ShinobuRoom.jpg|Shinobu’s Room File: ShinobuRoom1.jpg|Shinobu’s Room File: KaollaRoom1.jpg|Kaolla's Room File: KaollaRoomempty.jpg|Kaolla's Room Trivia *The lodge’s address is 1 Hinata Street, Hinata City, Kanagawa Prefecture *The Hinata House Hot Springs are open 10:00am – 4:00pm, costing 400 Yen for Adults *The complex’s Boiler Room also possesses an underground hot spring that is connected to the one above ground. *The opening of Love Hina Totsuzen no Engage Happening features a fully rendered CG tour of the Hinata House. *There are some differences in the locations of some of the complex buildings between renditions, most notably in the Forbidden Annex which, in the manga, is located to the north-east of the complex over the river but, in the anime, it is located to the north-west overlooking the complex from atop a small hill. *Despite the Inn being turned into a dormitory, Hina sometimes allows some of the old regular customers to still stay in the apartments for lodging. Category:Events and Locations